


The light of my eyes.

by Armitages



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armitages/pseuds/Armitages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A baby dwarf could be huge, and Bilbo was so small and fragile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The light of my eyes.

Thorin woke up to a strange noise. He tapped the bed searching for his hobbit but found nothing. The king quickly sat up and heard the noise again. He rushed to the bathroom and saw Bilbo sitting next to the toilet with his head down.

‘’Boo? What’s wrong?’’ He said already crouching next to Bilbo and petting his head.

When Bilbo raised his head, he was so pale and his eyes were tired. Thorin could feel his heart breaking seeing his husband like that.

‘’Hmm ‘m not good’’

‘’Mahal Bilbo, I’m taking you to Oin’’

-

One week later and Bilbo could barely stand on his feet. Oin had said dwarf pregnancies were difficult, and with Bilbo being a hobbit, the thing were just more difficult. A baby dwarf could be huge, and Bilbo was so small and fragile.

The only thing Bilbo could do all day was sleep. He slept a lot. Oh and throw up, he threw up a lot too!

Thorin didn’t know what to do. He felt so useless. His hobbit was there. Suffering. And he could do nothing.

-

Two days later Bilbo started to feel an incredible pain on his stomach. He cried and cried and Thorin just hugged him and told him everything would be fine, but he couldn’t bring himself to believe in his own words.

Oin then brought him a tea. The tea eased the pain and Bilbo fell back asleep.

Thorin laid there observing the beautiful creature in his arms. He reached down to Bilbo’s middle and smiled to himself. The hobbit was so beautiful. _I’m sure our child will be beautiful just like you, Bilbo._

But then Thorin’s smile turned to a frown. What if the baby didn’t make it? What if Bilbo didn’t make it?

-

The next day Thorin woke up to a kiss on his nose. He opened his eyes and saw Bilbo smiling at him.

‘’Mornin’ darling’’

‘’Hey, how are you feeling?’’

‘’I’m okay. It doesn’t hurt like yesterday.’’

‘’That’s.. good’’ Thorin said biting his lip.

‘’What’s wrong, Thorin?’’ Bilbo asked placing a hand on the king’s cheek.

Thorin sat up on the bed and buried his face in his hands.

‘’It’s-I-I don’t know.. I’m just so scared. I’m scared I will lose the baby, or you, or both of you. And I feel really stupid and useless because I wish I could help. I wish I could take all of your pain to me and make you feel good, but I can’t! Mahal, I can’t!’’

Bilbo crawled into Thorin’s lap with some difficult and with Thorin’s help.

‘’It’s not your fault, love. You already did so much for me. You gave me a new home and now I don’t feel lonely like I used to. You gave me love.’’ Bilbo took Thorin’s hand and placed on his belly ‘’And you gave me this beautiful gift here. You won’t lose us, I promise.’’

‘’No, Bilbo, you gave me this beautiful gift. I love you so much, both of you, so so much. I would be lost without you. Oh boo, you’re the light of my eyes.’’

-

Months later the prince Frerin was born. Healthy and beautiful. Oh how beautiful he was. Thorin couldn’t be more happier for now he had the two loves of his life by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is: http://toreenbilbow.tumblr.com/


End file.
